1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to metal fusion bonding and in particular to the replacing of ends of rotors on steam turbines or generators and the aligning, welding, and inspection therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A frequently made rotor repair to correct a service problem involves the cutting of a defective end section off of a rotor and the welding of a new stub shaft end. The new stub shaft end can be as long as required, depending on the location of the defective section. Such repair procedure generally involves a number of special fixtures. In addition, such welding has been extremely time consuming and has resulted in excessive downtime with significant loss of revenue.